Digimon Advanced Book 2: Riddles in the Dark
by Thunderboom
Summary: In Book 2, the Digidestined have their first encounter with Millenniummon, and meet some more of the Royal Knights. Also in this book, joining them for the first time, are Lucian and Lucilla. Reviews Welcome!


**DIGIMON**

**ADVANCED**

**Book II: Riddles**

**In the Dark**

_**PAGES: 10**_

_DISCLAIMER: The characters and events featured below are purely fictional. Any relation (or lack thereof) to actual people, places, or events is purely coincidental._

**PROLOUGE**

The Human World:

"I'll right, my Torterra will attack your Articuno with Leaf Storm."

"Hmm... So that'll do 60 damage to me, and heal you of 20 damage, right, Jonathan?"

"You got it, Melissa."

"Um, Jonathan?"

"Yes, Dracomon?"

"This card game you're playing, are these creatures Digimon?"

"Well, um, I guess they're kind of like them, but sti-"

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Jonathan picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, it's me, Alistair. I need you guys down here on the double. There's something odd going on."

"Um, where might exactly 'here' be?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. We're at the fountain in the middle of the town square."

"Okay, we'll be there."

Alistair hung up.

"Well, Melissa, I guess we'll have to finish our game later. Alistair says he needs us down by the fountain in the town square."

"We have a town square?"

"I didn't even know we had a fountain."

"So how are we going to get there if we don't know where it is?"

"Let's just fly around until we find it. But first, we have to get outside. Otherwise, Coredramon might destroy our house."

"Where are you kids off to now?" asked Mrs. Clark, as Jonathan and Melissa rushed past here towards the door.

"We're off to save the world!" said Jonathan.

"Which one?" asked Mr. Clark.

"I don't know, Alistair didn't tell me if it's the Digital one or the Human one."

"Can I come too?" asked Jonathan's little brother, David.

Jonathan looked up at his parents for help.

"The Digital World is no place for four year-olds, David." said Mrs. Clark.

"But I'd be there to protect him." said David's partner, Coronamon.

"Yes, Coronamon, but seeing as we were members of one of the very first teams of Digidestined, I think that makes us fairly good advice-givers on the subject of the Digital World." said Mr. Clark.

"Yeah, We've been around since before you were even programmed." said Mr. Clark's partner, Patamon.

"Exactly. Which is why we know if it's save for you to go there." said Mrs. Clark's partner, Salamon.

"Maybe next time, David." said Jonathan.

"Okay. Next time."

And with that, they left. After walking about a dozen feet away from his house, Jonathan stopped.

"All right, Dracomon, you ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be... Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon!"

Soon, the team of Digidestined was assembled:

Alistair, their leader (though it's pretty much unofficial), with his partner, Hagurumon.

Aurelia, Alistair's twin sister (and all-around braggy kid), and her partner, Gotsumon.

Melissa, the major Sci-Fi fan(atic: Star Trek, Firefly, Transformers, the list goes on and on...), with her partner, Fanbeemon.

Jonathan, the cool, calm, and collected Digidestined (and did I mention modest?), with his partner, Dracomon.

And their three new recruits:

Amity, the oldest of three siblings (and also the most obnoxious), and her partner, Labramon.

Tobias, Amity's younger brother, and his partner (who used to be an evil megalomaniac), Keramon.

Loretta, Amity and Tobias' little sister (who also seems to notice a lot more than anyone else, much to everyone's annoyance), and her partner, Lunamon.

Their team used to include Victor and Woodrow, but they both recently moved away.

"Alright, so what's the big deal, huh, Alistair?" Jonathan asked.

"_This_ is what the big deal is." Alistair opened up his laptop, and showed them all an E-Mail. It read:

_To the leader of the Digidestined:_

_I am Millenniummon. I have grown irritated with your continued meddling. Either you will cease to interfere with my operations, or on your next visit to __my__ world I will crush you all._

_-The soon-to-be ruler of the Digital World_

**CHAPTER 1**

The Human World:

"So what are we going to?" asked Jonathan.

"I'm not sure yet. But whatever we do, we'd better do it quickly." answered Alistair.

"Well I for one suggest that we all come up with ideas." said Aurelia, "We'll each state our idea in alphabetical order of first names, starting with you, Alistair."

"Um... well... I think we should stop this guy. But we would probably want to get the help of the Royal Knights, first." said Alistair.

"Done. Problem solved. That's what we'll do then. Come on, everybody, let's go to the Digital World." said Jonathan.

"He never will learn, will he?" remarked Amity off to the side.

"Oh, he will. I have faith in him." replied Melissa.

"Well, it looks like we're going back to the Digital World." Aurelia said as she held her Digivice up to Alistair's laptop, "Digiport, open!"

**CHAPTER 2**

The Digital World:

"Well, so here we go again, making a bad guy mad." said Jonathan.

"Let's just hope he isn't expecting us." said Tobias.

"Oh, he is."

Everyone spun around.

There, hovering in the air, was the all-too-familiar Cranniummon.

"It's a good thing we found you so quickly, Cranniummon." said Alistair.

"On the contrary, it is _I_ you have found _you_." said Cranniummon in his deep ominous voice.

"Well, anyway, we need the help of the Royal Knights."

"Why, might I ask?"

"Because we're on a mission to defeat Milleni-"

Cranniummon scoffed. "You? Defeat Millenniummon?! You are just mere children!"

"They've got us, don't forget!" said Dracomon.

Cranniummon turned to face him. "Sir Examon, as long as you are in your Rookie stage, there is not much you can do. Now, if you were to somehow reach your Mega level, Examon, _then_ perhaps you might stand a chance against Millenniummon."

"That's why we need your help!" said Alistair, "If one Royal Knight can give us a chance, what would _twelve_ of them do for us?"

"No. I am sorry, but this is not our fight. We will not, and cannot oppose Millenniummon." Cranniummon turned to leave, "I wish you luck in your endeavor, Digidestined, but we weary, for the one you seek has many spies and underlings."

And with that, he was gone.

**CHAPTER 3**

The Digital World:

"Wow, How helpful." remarked Melissa.

"Well, it looks like we're on our own from here." said Alistair.

"Not just yet."

Out from behind a few rocks came crawling a small (for a Digimon) white spider-like Digimon, but it only had six legs rather than the usual eight for a spider.

"I am Arkadimon. How might I be of assistance?"

"Um... Do you know how we can find Millenniummon?" asked Aurelia.

"Why, certainly. He's right behind you."

The blood drained from everyone's faces as they slowly turned around. There, towering over the nearby boulders was the biggest, scariest-looking Digimon any of them had ever seen. It appeared to be cloaked in eternal shadow, as no ray of light seemed to touch its main body. It had two legs, and two long arms that ended in scythe-like claws as long as a person. It had a head that looked like a cross between a helmet and a skull. Its eyes glowed a deep blood red. Its stature was somewhat hunched over, possibly due to the large, birdlike creature/object that was on its back. The bird-thing was made of shimmering yellow light, and its eyes glowed a bright electric blue. Atop of this birdlike part of Millenniummon rested two enormous metal cannons, each as large as a small car. It was truly an awesome and terrifying sight to behold.

**CHAPTER 4**

The Digital World:

As the humans and other Digimon stood awestruck, gaping at the monstrosity known as Millenniummon, Arkadimon was bursting with cruel, cold laughter, its small red eyes twinkling evilly.

Slowly, the others began to become aware of this, and they turned angrily on Arkadimon, realizing that Millenniummon was little more than an illusion created by Arkadimon.

As the others stood glaring at him, Arkadimon stopped laughing, and decided that it would be safer to move elsewhere. Soon, it was scuttling away faster than anyone could have guessed, and any hope of catching it was gone.

"Well, this hasn't turned out to be a very nice day so far." said Melissa.

"At least we haven't met the _real_ Millenniummon yet." commented Jonathan.

**CHAPTER 5**

The Digital World:

"I'm telling ya, Lucy, we're not lost. ... What do you keep trying to say? ... Oh, sometimes having you for a sister can be very frustrating."

The Digidestined followed the sound of the voice. It led them to a ridge. Just over that ridge was whoever was talking.

They peeked over it.

Ahead of them, and down below, stood a pair of siblings who appeared to be arguing. However, the conversation seemed to be rather one-sided, as the boy did most, if not all, of the talking.

"I'm lost, Lucy." said the boy, (at this, the girl put on an "I told you so" expression.) "No, I mean I can't figure out what you're trying to say."

The girl did a rapid flurry of hand gestures and expressions.

"Can you slow down, please?"

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she repeated the movements, more slowly than the first time.

"You think something?"

The girl nodded.

"Well, what do you think?"

The girl repeated a segment of the gestures.

"You think that we're doing something?"

The girl hesitated, then nodded. Then she repeated the next part of the gestures.

"You think we're being watched?"

The girl nodded. Then she pointed. Right at the Digidestined.

"Uh, Alistair, I think we've been here long enough." said Jonathan.

"For once, Jonathan, I agree with you." said Amity.

As the Digidestined were turning to leave, a voice shouted out from behind them.

"Stop right there!"

A pair of Digimon stood barring their way, one looking like a candelabra with a face, and the other looking like a small dinosaur made of Legos.

"We can take these guys." said Aurelia, "Ready, Gotsumon?"

"Yep. Gotsumon digivolve to..."

"NO!!!" exclaimed Jonathan, and, realizing what was going to happen next, jumped past the two Digimon and got well away from where the others were. Dracomon, and, for good reason (it's a long story), Melissa, followed him.

"...Tortomon!"

As Tortomon was quite large, and they were standing on a small cliff, naturally, the edge of the cliff broke off and plummeted to the valley below.

Looking cautiously over the edge, Jonathan saw the others all sprawled on the ground and remains of the cliff.

"Well, they all appear to be breathing."

Cautiously, Jonathan, Dracomon, and Melissa slid down to the bottom of the cliff.

"So who are you?" said the boy.

Jonathan started to say something, but Melissa cut him off, as she was much better at public relations.

"We're Digidestined. And, by the look of it, so are you. I'm Melissa, this is Jonathan, and that's Alistair, Aurelia, Amity, Tobias, and Loretta."

At this point, they were beginning to get up and brush the dust off themselves.

The boy decided it was time for them to introduce themselves, as well.

"I'm Lucian, and this is my talkative (Lucy scowled at him for this) sister, Lucilla."

Lucilla did a little bow after her name.

"So how come she doesn't talk?" blurted Loretta.

The rest of the Digidestined scowled at her.

"That's okay." said Lucian, "It wouldn't be polite not to tell you why."

Lucilla did some more of her own personal sign language.

"Lucy tells me I should start at the beginning, and that she wants to act as visual aides, so here goes:

"When she was very little, Lucy fell on her head (Lucilla pointed to a spot on her head), and then afterwards she couldn't talk (Lucilla attempted to say something, but nothing came out), for she now suffered from Aphasia (she nodded her head solemnly).

"And so soon, Lucy, being a girl of great intelligence, invented her own form of sign language (Lucilla did a quick flurry of her sign language). By the way, ironically, Lucy, besides from normal Sign Language and her own version of it, also knows three other languages. And then, one day we became Digidestined, and now we're standing here (Lucilla gestured towards the ground)."

Lucilla said something in her Sign Language.

"She says I forgot to say 'The End.'"

**CHAPTER 6**

The Digital World:

And so, having been joined by Lucian and Lucilla, the Digidestined proceeded on their way to find Millenniummon.

Along the way, Lucilla stopped, apparently to inspect some flowers.

"What is it, _Mei-Mei_?" asked Lucian.

Lucilla said something in her sign language.

"Well, what do you think is wrong with them?"

Lucilla looked intently at the flowers, then she said something.

"Mo min chi meow??" Lucian said, puzzled.

Lucilla shook her head and said something else.

"Oh, you were speaking in Chinese? So what you meant was '_Mo Min Chi Meow_', or 'not understanding the peculiarity?"

Lucilla decided that she had looked at the flowers long enough, and that it was time to keep moving.

After a short while, Aurelia asked "_Ni Dohn Jwohn Gua Hua_?"

"_Duhn Ruhn_." answered Lucian.

Lucilla nodded.

"_Firefly_ fan?" asked Jonathan.

"'_Firefy flan_', as Nathan Fillion would say." corrected Lucian.

"I don't know about Amity, Tobias, or Loretta, but the rest of us are all _Firefly_ fans, too!"

"Um... actually, we're fans of _Firefly_, as well." said Amity.

"_Wo Bu Shin Wo Dah Yan Jing_!" exclaimed Aurelia.

"Okay, this is a weird coincidence." said Jonathan, "What are the chances that we _all_ would be _Firefly_ fans?"

"Pretty good, when you consider how popular it is." said Alistair.

"Shiny." commented Melissa.

"_D'un Yi Shia_! What are we doing standing around chatting about _Firefly_ for? We can do that when we get back. Right now, we need to find Millenniummon, and attempt to defeat him. _Ma Shong_._ Dohn-luh-mah_?" said Jonathan.

"Okey-dokey, Cap'n." said Aurelia, doing a salute.

"I may be Captain, but Alistair's our _Lao Buhn_." replied Jonathan.

**CHAPTER 7**

The Digital World:

The Digidestined continued walking for some time, and soon they came to a large, ominous-looking cave. They could not see inside, as it was pitch black in it.

As Alistair crept forward to listen inside, a powerful voice boomed forth from off to the side.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

The Digidestined all jumped.

"Oh, it's just you, Omnimon." said Aurelia.

"Yes, it is I, Omnimon, second-in-command of the Royal Knights."

"Well, what are you doing here?" asked Alistair.

"I am guarding the entrance to Millenniummon's lair, which is what is behind this cavern."

"Well, we are attempting to rid the Digital World of his evil, once and for all." said Melissa.

"That was very well said, Melissa." commented Jonathan.

"Thanks. I practiced on the way here."

"But you cannot hope to defeat him yourself, young Digidestined." said Omnimon.

"That's what Cranniummon said, too." said Alistair.

"Cranniummon?! What else did he tell you?"

"Well, he said that the Royal Knights couldn't lend us any support in our endeavors." said Alistair.

"Nonsense! If you wish to confront Millenniummon, the Royal Knights would be more than willing to assist you." said Omnimon.

"But, then why would Cranniummon say that, unless…" said Aurelia.

"Yes, it is true. Cranniummon has betrayed the Royal Knights, and is now working under Millenniumon. So far, we have had no luck whatsoever in apprehending him." said Omnimon.

"Well, I for one, volunteer to join the fight against Millenniummon."

Dynasmon, another Royal Knight, shimmered in to view, not unlike a cloaking device from _Star Trek_ being turned off.

"Dynasmon? You wish to join these Digidestined in their confrontation?"

"I do." said Dynasmon.

"We do, as well." said Magnamon, as he and Rapidmon also shimmered into view.

"What?! How many other Royal Knights are here?!" asked Omnimon.

As if on cue, Crusadermon, Gallantmon, Duftmon, Sleipmon, and UlforceVeedramon, shimmered into view.

"Well, at least Alphamon and Imperialdramon have the dignity to not be neglecting their duties. That's reassuring, at least." said Omnimon.

"Actually, they probably would be here as well, if they weren't too busy trying to find Cranniummon." said Dynasmon.

"I can't believe this." said Omnimon, shaking his head, "Fine. Dynasmon, Gallantmon, Duftmon, you three go with the Digidestined, and assist them. The rest of you: back to your duties!"

The other Royal Knights flew off, and shimmered out of view. Omnimon allowed the Digidestined and their Royal Knight escort through, and resumed his guarding.

**CHAPTER 8**

The Digital World:

At the end of a seemingly never-ending tunnel, the Digidestined emerged into a large cavern with three tunnels leading in separate directions.

"Well, it looks like we're splitting up, at least until we figure out which way is the right one." said Alistair.

"No we don't. The Royal Knights can teleport over short distances, can't they?" asked Melissa.

"Yes, we can." replied Duftmon.

"So why don't you each take a tunnel, then teleport back here when you reach the end, so then we will know which one is the correct one."

"What a brilliant strategy! It is akin to something Alphamon may have devised!" commented Gallantmon.

The three Royal Knights flew down the tunnels at top speed (which is pretty dang fast). Soon, they each teleported back to the cavern. Duftmon's tunnel, the middle one, appeared to be the correct one.

"But we must hurry, for I fear he may have seen me. There is little he does not see, with two heads and four eyes."

As the Digidestined and Royal Knights stepped out of the tunnel into Millenniummon's chamber, they heard a deep, cruel laugh.

"**Foolish children. You cannot hope to defeat me. I have been expecting you.**" Millenniummon said, "**My servant, Arkadimon, has informed me of your coming, as has Cranniummon.**"

"Millenniummon!" said Dynasmon, "No more shall you plague the Digital World with your evil!"

"**Hello, Dynasmon. It's been a long time.**"

"Not long enough, I'm afraid."

"**Must you always be so unforgiving?**"

"Only to murderous, treacherous, traitorous, heartless, ruthless back-stabbers, like you."

"**Well, I'm sorry, but now I must destroy you all.**"

"Not likely, Millenniummon." said Gallantmon.

The Digidestined's Digimon all digivolved to their Champion levels, with Candlemon digivolving to Meramon, and ToyAgumon digivolving to FlareRizamon.

Millenniummon was ready, however, and summoned his various minions to help him. Arkadimon was among the first to appear, though he now looked like a large pink praying mantis, having recently digivolved. Also among those to appear were several TyrantKabuterimon, a few SandYanmamon, and swarms of Airdramon and Kuwagamon.

"Likes insects, doesn't he?" Amity commented.

"Pretty frightening-looking ones, though." Jonathan added.

"**Attack at will. Leave none alive.**" Millenniummon said to his troops.

Together, the Digidestined and the Royal Knights were able to take out most of them, and soon the battlefield was littered with fallen Digi-Eggs. It was the TyrantKabuterimon, however, that caused the most trouble. Their constant blasts of electricity caused the good Digimon to have to avoid getting close to them, and Millenniummon, who they were guarding.

One of the TyrantKabuterimon's lightning bolt hit Meramon, forcing him to dedigivolve into DemiMeramon, his In-Training form. Lucian, his partner, ran up to him to scoop him out of arms way, lest he be stepped on by another Digimon. As he picked DemiMeramon up, the TyrantKabuterimon reached out an enormous claw, and snatched the two of them up.

As it was opening its sharp-toothed maw, there came an unfamiliar sound.

"Ll… Lll…"

The Digidestined spun around. There, her face contorted in concentration, was Lucilla, attempting to speak. For a while, the other Digidestined were too stunned to do anything.

"Lll… Lu… Llu… LUCIAN!!!" Lucilla called out to her brother, and her Digivice shone as brightly as a star.

Lucilla's partner, FlareRizamon, started glowing as well.

"FlareRizamon Warp Digivolve to… Spinomon!"

Where once stood a dinosaur made of fire, now stood an enormous Spinosaurus, but with its spine appearing to be made of large blades.

"Sonic Slash Rain!" Spinomon said, and the blades that formed its spine shot out of its back and flew through the air towards the TyrantKabuterimon. When the blades reached it, it was shredded into small pieces, and the blades went right on through it, and got stuck in the ground. Lucian and DemiMeramon fell to the ground, a little bruised up, but safe.

With Spinomon on their side, the Digidestined easily defeated the last two TyrantKabuterimon, and then moved in on Millenniummon, himself.

"**Time Warp!**"

Suddenly, the Digidestined were moving much slower than they had been, as time for them had been slowed down. Thankfully, Lucilla's Digivice glowed again, and the timestream was back to normal.

"**Dimension Destroyer!**" Millenniummon fired a large black ball of energy from his mouth, and when it hit the Digidestined, the whole world shattered.

Now they appeared to be back outside in the Digital World. But Millenniummon was still there.

"Blue Prominence!" shouted Spinomon.

"**Cannon Fire!**"

A stream of blue flame shot out from Spinomon's mouth at the same moment as Millenniummon fired blast of energy from the two large cannons on his back.

The attacks collided in midair, creating an explosion which sent Spinomon back to being MetalKoromon, its Baby level, and utterly destroying Millenniummon. Soon, however, shadows began to reform into a two-headed serpentine monster of substanceless shadow.

Lucilla held up her Digivice, and a ray of golden light shot forth from it, and hit Millenniummon. The glow of the light changed shape into a prism, and as the light faded, Millenniummon was trapped, unmoving, in a giant crystal. His glow of his four eyes dimmed into nothingness.

**EPILOUGE**

The Human World:

As it turned out, that would be the only time Lucilla would say something after having fallen on her head, and it took a great deal of willpower and concentration to do it.

As they were leaving the Digital World, a small golden pendant appeared in front of Lucilla, much the same as the Digivices did. After a moment or two, she put it into her bag, and then left the Digital World like the others.


End file.
